In many medical applications, it is often desired to view a medical image on a device other than the acquisition device that generated the image. For example, in some environments, an ultrasound imaging system is hard-wired to an image network, and computer review stations at remote locations can access and view images generated by the ultrasound system. In non-network environments and in other applications, images are transferred to viewing devices using xe2x80x9csneakernetxe2x80x9d transfer: images generated by the ultrasound system are stored on portable storage media (such as a videotape or a magneto-optical (xe2x80x9cMOxe2x80x9d) disk), and the portable storage media is physically carried from the ultrasound system to a viewing device (such as a television with a VCR or a computer review station).
There are several disadvantages associated with the sneakernet approach. First, this approach often makes inefficient use of the relatively large storage capacity of the portable storage media. For example, in many situations, an entire videotape is used to transfer a few seconds or minutes of image data. Further, videotapes are bulky and susceptible to stretching, overheating, and decay. Additionally, difficulties arise when the ultrasound system and the viewing device do not support the same type of portable storage media. For example, although many ultrasound systems use videotape to store images, computer review stations typically do not have a VCR to play the stored images. Also, this approach requires the user to be familiar with the operation of the ultrasound system (to transfer an image from the system to the portable storage media) as well as the operation of the viewing device (to transfer the image from the portable storage media to the viewing station).
There is a need, therefore, for a medical diagnostic ultrasound imaging system and method that overcomes the disadvantages described above.
The present invention is defined by the following claims, and nothing in this section should be taken as a limitation on those claims.
By way of introduction, the preferred embodiments described below provide a medical diagnostic ultrasound imaging system and method for transferring ultrasound examination data to a portable computing device. In one preferred embodiment, ultrasound examination data is transferred from a medical diagnostic ultrasound imaging system to a portable computing device, such as a personal digital assistant. The ultrasound examination data can be viewed on the portable computing device or further transferred to a review station or another portable computing device for review. In some preferred embodiments, the examination data is converted from a form readable by the ultrasound system to a form readable by the portable computing device or review station. The ultrasound examination data can be transferred using a wired connection or using wireless technology, such an infrared communications link. The preferred embodiments can also be used with other medical acquisition devices and medical examination data. Examination data can also be transferred from medical networks, such as a medical diagnostic ultrasound imaging network.